Operation: African Unity
Operation: African Unity is a developing military operation designed by the Hurian War Council to install friendly governments throughout Africa. The plan is very similar to the plans of the United States and Soviet Union during the Cold War, whereas instead of developing and funding capitalist democracies or communist dictatorships, the War Council plans to create orderly stratocracies much like Huria itself. The operation has been given the green light, an plans for the idea to go ahead by the end of July or August have been authorized. Huria is already the most powerful nation on Africa, but plans to influence the surrounding nations into working alongside it are crucial to the Federation's powerhold on the continent. The most telling of this plan's work is that of Jamaica, which is currently being transformed into a military state like Huria. History After the formation of the Hurian Federation in 1951, Rollace Williams had dreams of uniting all of Africa under one leader who would rebuild the continent after centuries of war, colonization, and exploitation. He culd not realize that dream as Huria itself was in no position to embark on such an endeavor yet, as it too was lacking many resources at the time of its creation. Rollace contented himself to developing Huria first, and though he knew he'd never see the day, he wished to plac Huria in a position where it could one day bring all of the African people under its protection. Witnessing the Cold War first hand, the battles of the U.S. and the USSR gave Rollace the idea to follow the superpowers' plans to gain the nations' loyalty through regime change. Such an idea for the time was too dangerous, as the two nations were already fighting over Africa, and Huria was in no position to challenge either yet. He thus had to wait until such a time on of the two nations, hopefully the United States, won, and then move out to gain the favor of the African leaders. As the Cold War came to a close, so too did the world's involvement in Africa. No longer needed for the 40+ year standoff, the African people were of no further use to the current superpower, the United States. At once, Rollace began preparing th continent for Hurian influence. He played on the Africans' feeling of abandonment, such as when the United States and its allies refused to get involved in the Rwandan Genocide, in which Rollace's Huria stepped in immediately, and put the murdering to an end. The small nation along with Burundi, were allowed to join Huria, and share in the benefits gained by being Hurian state. This was done for show as much as aid, to provide the rest of the continent that Huria knew what it was doing, and that they too could join in the progress and wealth Huria was gaining. They of course had to switch their governments to one that was like Huria's, and many nations were not ready for that yet. The plan Rollace envisioned was simple; Create a string of true military nation not unlike Huria, and when the time was right, unite them all to create a single powerful nation that ward off any and every attack from the rest of the world. Huria by the time of Rollace's death in 1997 was already formidable, and was capable of forcibly conquering the continent. However, Rollace made sure that his son and successor, Maurice Williams, did not make the mistake of taking Africa by force. Maurice had seen and heard of the wars in Africa first-hand. His father told him that the African people would not simply roll over and take whatever he gave them, not all of them that was. Unless Maurice wiped out the major population centers as proof of Hurian power, something he didn't want to do, he could not dream of keeping the rest of the continent subdued, and that was why his needed friendly governments on his side. List of Operations *'Jamaica:' Jamaica is the most successful of the OAU missions. The government already submitted to Hurian authority, and the people were jubilent when the Hurian military arrived. The operation to reform the government into a true stratocracy has been very fruitful, and considering that the Jamaicans shared many of the Hurian ideals to begin with, it is no wonder progress has been swift as it has. The Jamaican government allowed Huria to maintain a large garrison there, which stands as of July 20, 2012, at 115,000. Plans to decrease to 12,000 by 2014, and establish a Jamaican military force of about 70-100,000 by 2013, are already underway. The plan to send upwards of ₣600 million fedha for the modernization of the country's decaying transportation and public utilities is to go ahead by the end of the year, once the country is truely a Hurian client state. *'Ethiopia:' By far the most difficult of the nations to work with, Ethiopia has a number issues that cannot be solved by throwing money at it. There is the ethnic issue, the drought issue, and the corruption issue, all of which are far to entrenched to deal with in a few months time. Plans to execute the government, occupy the country, and reform the military to Hurian standards are planned. However, these will not commence until mid-August. A force of 470,000 troops are planned to invade the nation, wipe out dissenters, and aid those who truely want change. However, the Bureau of Internal Investigation is planting the seeds to gain popular support before the invasion, ensuring that the Hurian forces have public backing, and only the government of Ethiopia need worry. However, in light of recent events, this operation has been placed on hold. *'Democratic Republic of the Congo:' The Congo was always under the influence of Huria since the 1960s. The Katagamian faith was widely accepted by the inhabitants, and the ideals that Huria held were shared by many of the people. As Huria's largest neighbor, loaded with reasources and manpower, Huria could not let the Congo slip from its hands, and spent countless billions of fedhas to ensure that the infastructure in the country was ready for Hurian intergration. The need to control the people living there lead to a series of propaganda campaigns in which Huria painted itself a liberator. All of that hard work and effort finally paid off when Huria annex the country, and proclaimed it the sixth sector of the Hurian Federation. *'Angola:' Of all of the South African nations, Angola was a longtime supporter and ally of Huria. Billions of fedha were spent on the nation, and troops were sent the Angola to aid the government in fighting against the UNITA rebel forces. Throughout the 1970s and 1980s, Huria was sure to keep Angola under a tight watch to make sure it did not waver from Hurian ideals. On July 31, 2012, the nation was finally annexed, and consolidated as the Angola Sector, thus bringing an end to Huria's attempts to bring the control under its hold. Because of hurian aid, the landmines that covered the sector have been reduced by 65%, and that number appears to be shrinking. *'Zimbabwe:' One of the more unique nations Huria had to deal with, Zimbabwe was a former enemy of Huria during the days of Rhodesia, and a strong ally after the black majority government was created. The Hurians offered military aid and logistical support to the country after it lost many of its allies following the actions of the Mugabe administation. When the Zimbabwean dollar was devalued and deemed worthless, the Hurians allowed the country to print Hurian fedhas and shillings as an alternative to its own currency. In 2012, the country was adopted as the Zimbabwe Sector. Robert Mugabe was asked to hand power to someone else, though he was allowed to move to the Uganda Sector as compensation for his loss. *'South Sudan:' South Sudan was a new player in African politics, and Huria offered to provide it with aid and supplies to stay afloat until it was able to stand by itself. However, Sudan with it largest and better equipped military, was making hostile moves near the border following issues regarding ownership over certain regions control by the South Sudanese government. This lead to a request to the Hurian government for annexation to protect the country from being overrun by its larger neighbor. The Hurians agree the request, and after a year of paperwork and public relations, Huria annex South Sudan in July of 2012. *'Cameroon:' The Hurians had been keeping a close eye on Cameroon since its independence in 1960, and watched as it immediately ran into problems concerning the issue of South Cameroon. The people of South Cameroon demanded independence, while the rest of the country did not wish it. Huria did nothing but watch and wait for the right time to step in. When South Cameroon gain de facto independence from the central government in 2004, Huria stepped up and began providing aid to both nations, and training the military of Cameroon while building up the economic strength of South Cameroon. Both nations suspected this was to prevent them from damaging their strengths, and they were proven correct. huria couldn't let them destroy each other, and when it had the chance to annex them, it did. *'Mozambique:' An important regional ally of Huria, and a neighbor country, Huria was adement in ensuring that the country was included into Huria. A good friend and ally, Huria always made sure Mozambique was taken care of, aiding them in keeping the government in power, and providing aid when the country fell on hard times. Category:Viva's Storage